the princess and the peasant
by Ebonythehedgehog25
Summary: This story is about Amy Rose (The princess) Who is made to marry a prince named Sonic (The prince of Gordan, but she doesn't want to marry him so she runs away from home and meets a man that she gets to know and love his name is Shadow (The peasant).
1. Chapter 1: The nightmare and the meeting

**The princess and the peasant**

**Chapter 1:**The nightmare and the meeting

Once upon at time there was a beautiful princess(blaugh!)

Me: were not gonna start like that...^. We're gonna start with a much better starter than that! Now here is the disclaimer!

* * *

Disclaimer: **I do not own any Sonic chara's they all belong to Sega and Sonic Team. **(my chara's belong to me others belong to readers and reviewers)

* * *

Me: This story may have a few song in. Now lets get on wid this chapter!

* * *

In a kingdom that had nice people and kind peasants there was a beautiful white and gold palace that shone when the sun's rays hit the building. In a room that was in the palace two gorgeous princesses were getting ready to meet a prince. One of these princesses was a pink hedgehog that had long wavy hair which reached to the middle of her back. She had a beautiful slim lined violet dress that had a few slashes of navy blue and deep purple that blended in with the frock which went up to her thighs and she had some lilac heels on. She had lovely emerald green eyes that glinted at her sister, her name is Amy Rose the princess of Salvania (couldn't think of anything else). She was with her sister Adele who was a white cat with angle wings, she had long red hair that had a few highlights of purple, she was wearing a long red dress that had a few pieces of the crown jewels. she had some red high heels which also had a few pieces of the crown jewels on them. she was 14 years old when her sister Amy was made to marry this prince. They were both talking on how he might look like and whether to let him get married to Amy.

"Ames do you think this prince is what he is said to be?" Adele asked Amy "I really don't know Addi, he might be kind but there might be a few things about him that hasn't been told." Amy told Adele "I don't even think I'm ready for a marriage yet because I hardily know him!" "true, true...but father won't let you get to know him" Adele said "it's like he said 'if they are told kind they would be kind'" "well he might not be kind coz I still can't forget what happened to the last one when we were told that they would be kind when they weren't." Amy corrected. Adele then finally said the words that Amy wanted to hear and they were "Amy you don't have to marry him run away from this place and come back with a new love!" "Oh thank you Adele I've wanted to hear those words from the first prince that I had to marry and now you have just said those wonderful words!" Amy happily said.

"Amy! The prince is here to see you!" The king shouted up the stairs to Amy. Both Amy and Adele walked down the stairs and once they entered the living room they saw a blue hedgehog that had a small crown on his head and a small cape that hing down from his neck. Her bowed to both Amy and Adele and they looked at each other then curtsied to the prince. "Well children this is Sonic the prince of Gordan he has came a far way to see you two especially you Amy." The king introduced the said hedgehog. "So which one of you is Amy Rose?" Sonic asked kindly Amy then stepped forward and said "That would be me your highness" Amy then curtsied again "So your Amy, Your such a beautiful lady that is now going to become my wife" Sonic said as he saw Amy blush at the part where he said that she was beautiful . "Amy! Why don't you show Sonic, the garden" The king told Amy "Yes Father, Come Sonic you will love the garden it's so pretty" Amy stated then walked off with sonic trailing behind her. Once they were outside and into the garden they both went and sat down at the swinging bench that was near the fountain. Sonic eyed Amy the whole time as Amy shivered at the feeling of being watched. Sonic mistakes it as her getting cold so he gave her his cape, Amy accepted the cap and wrapped it around her. She notice that it was large enough to cover up her body, as she was doing this she watched Sonic go down on one knee and pull out a box that had a beautiful green emerald that matched to color of her eyes.

"Amy, I know you don't know me yet but I want you to be mine. And only mine! so I'm asking you this question and I hope you say yes to it. Amy...Would you marry me?" sonic asked, Amy only had a face of shock 'coz she couldn't find the words that she wanted to say "Sonic..." "yeah Ames?" "I...I-I can't marry you forget that, I won't!" Amy finally found the words that she was looking for. Sonic looked at her shocked and then stood up "You'll marry me no matter what!" He said as he showed to rind on her finger and roughly kisses her on the lips. She struggled to get free until she hit him somewhere that made him moan her eyes widened with fear so she pushed him off of her and took the ring off of her finger and ran into the palace up the stairs and into her bedroom where she packed all of her things and changed into the attire that wouldn't show that she's a princess and climbed out of her window and ran away from her nightmare. She ran all the way to the village where she ran into someone and fell to the ground with a bump she looked up to find a black hedgehog with red highlights in his hair, on his arms and legs. He was wearing tattered clothes that had holes in them. he was looking down at her and stuck out a hand to help her she grabbed his hand without hesitation and he pulled her up "who are you? And why are you around here without anyone to guide you?" he asked, she answered back "My name is Amy Rose and I just ran away from the palace because I was made to marry a prince that is not my type" "So...Your the princess" He whispered to her because he found guards walking by them. "Yes" she whispered back "but don't tell anyone please" "I won't, and since your running away from home you'll need a place to stay so you can say at mine but you won't get much to eat" "Oh that's alright I got money but it's not a lot" Amy said "How do you have?" The hedgehog asked. Amy answered back to him "I have about £50" "fifty quid?!" Shadow shouted out a whisper "That's a lot ain't it?!" "well not for me, anyways what's your name?" "Oh, sorry for that I forgot to tell you my name it's Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog!"

* * *

**End of Chapter!**

Me: Well...It seems like I got my motivation back! I hope you liked it, Oh don't flame it! And I you don't like don't comment. Well that's all for the first chapter. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Amy found love

**Chapter 2:** Amy found love!

Amy: I found love? Is it wid sonic?

Sonic: ... O.O?

Me: No It's wid shadow the ultimate life form!

Rouge: He's an Emo! Who would want to go wid him?

Shadow: Someone that wouldn't call me Emo like you!

Knuckles: Stop flattering yourself Emo!

Shadow: Just because I'm a black hedgehog wid red highlights it doesn't mean I'm an Emo!

Sonic: Yes it does!

Shadow: Shut up faker!

Me: SHUT UP!

Everyone except me: ... O.O

Me: If I hear ONE more WORD that is NASTY I would KILL you ALL!

Everyone except me: ...Sorry.

Me: Now let's get on wid this chapter before I kill you all!

Adele: She will kill ya! And she nearly did to a boy in school named Jordan White

Me: Now let's get on

* * *

"Oh, sorry for that I forgot to tell you my name it's Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog!" the said hedgehog said to Amy.

"Well shadow, It's nice to meet you. And it was very kind of you to let me stay at your house." Amy stated to shadow.

"Oh it's no problem because Rouge was kicked out of her house and I let her stay there until she was alowed to get back in her house." Shadow said.

"Who's rouge?" Amy asked.

"She's a albino bat that is kind to everyone except people who are thieves and robbers but she is kind to people" Shadow answered.

"Can I go see her?" Amy questioned.

"Sure! I walk you there!" Shadow replied.

"Thanks" Amy said as she blushed.

"No prob!" Shadow said as her walked Amy up to a Albino bat that wore a brown top that was ragged and stitched to make sure that men don't see under it. She wore black shorts because if she had a skirt on people will look at her weirdly and she wore a reddish-brown sandles (Sorry sense of fashion went).

"Hey! Rouge! Someone want's to see ya!" Shadow shouted as he knocked on her door.

"Who?" The said bat asked. so she turned around and saw Amy standing next to Shadow, then she gasped as she realized who that person was "Shadow!" She whispered a shout "Why is the princess beside you?" She asked as she was still using the same tone as last time.

"Well She wanted to see you" Shadow answered her question.

"Well...Amy what did you want?" Rouge asked.

"I wanted to ask you something..." Amy said then she lowered her tone "In private".

"Oh! Ok! Er?...Shadow would you mind getting my food for me while I take Amy to my house?" Rouge asked

"Sure!...Since I have nothing else to do" Shadow replied as she paid for the stuff that rouge was gonna get and got them but before he paid Amy and Rouge were already at Rouges house and was about to go inside. Once they wre inside they shut the door and started talking.

"So What did you want to tell me?" Rouge asked.

"Well...It's more like a question to be honest" Amy replied.

"Well...Soot!" Rouge said.

"Is Shadow single?" Amy asked.

"Yeah...Why?" Rouge questioned.

"I wanted to ask If he would be my boyfriend" Amy suggested.

"Really?" Rouge screamed out as she was shocked at the answer from amy.

"Yeah" Amy answered.

"Yeah what?" Shadow asked as he heard Amy say yes to Rouge.

"Amy was saying yes to my question" Rouge replied to shadows question.

"What was that question?" He asked.

"The question was would you like to have some of my makeup" Rouge answered as she heard Amy sigh.

"Oh!" Shadow frowned 'I could of sworn they were talking about me' shadow thought.

"Shadow?" Amy asked. shadow looked up at Amy "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Oooooh! private!" Rouge joked as Shadow glared at Rouge.

* * *

Me: I know, I know. It's short

Shadow: What's the matter wid you today?

Me: I had chocolate and now I'm angry coz I'm hungry *Belly rumbles*

Sonic: You must be If we can hear your belly rumbling

Me: Sooooooooo! Huuuungry!

Cream: would you like a chocolate biscuit?

Me: No thankx cream! I'll ruin my lunch!

Cream: Oh! :'(

Me: I din't mean to make you up set so you can give them to the readers and more to the ones that review.

Cream: Yippie!

Shadow: R&R people! And no one call me and Emo! or your *Ebony's hand goes over his mouth* Umfh.

Me: Don't listen to him and if you don't like don't comment coz I never commented on a fanfic that I don't like never also...

Amy: Don't flame it!

Everyone: Bye!


	3. Chapter 3: Amy & Shadow together plus

**Chapter 2:** Amy & Shadow together plus Amy found her dress maker!

Amy: *blushes

Shadow: *blushes*

Sonic: Awww! Emo boy is blushing

Shadow: Shut up faker! *blushes harder*

Me: Shadow you know that ya can't hide your love for Amy.

Sonic: She's right! ya know that dun't chu Emo Boy?

Shadow: I don't love Amy! *face bright red from the blushing*

Rouge: Well who do you love?

Shadow: Some one else who is a black hedgehog!

Me: m-m-m-Me?

Shadow: Yeah *face goes brighter than red*

Everyone else except shadow: O.O' ...

Me: Aww shadow! That's so thoughtful of ya. LYL!(Means: Love You Lots)

Shadow: LYL too!

Me&Shadow:Kisses

Sonic: O.O' Errrr?

Rouge&Knuckles: Let's get on wid this chappie

* * *

Privously:"Oooooh! private!" Rouge joked as Shadow glared at Rouge.

* * *

"Shut up bat girl!"Shadow shouted.

"Only knuckie calls me that Emo boy!" Rouge shouted back

"Enough wid the nick names! I'm very tried of them!" Amy shouted "Now let me and shadow talk...ALONE!"

"Sorry Amy It won't happen again" Rouge said

"Good...Now c'mon Shadow" Amy commanded. Shadow then walked behind her and kept looking at her lower part as she swayed her hips to make him get into a trance. She then shut the door behind shadow.

"What did you want Amy?" Shadow asked

"I just wanted to say that I love you and I want to be your girlfriend. I know barely know ya but, it was love at first site when I found you. It doesn't matter if you don't love me I would go to the prince that I'm made to marry" Amy said as tears started to form in her beautiful green eyes.

"Who are you suppose to marry this time?" Shadow asked.

"I'm supposed to marry Sonic the price of Gordon. But he isn't very kind to me he shoved a ring on my finger, he kissed me roughly and when I was trying to get out of his grasp he moaned" Amy stated

"What did you do?" Shadow asked.

"I pushed him off of me took the ring of of my finger and ran into the palace got changed and ran away from home" Amy again stated, he gasped and Rouge heard the gasp.

"What's going on in there?" Rouge asked

"Nothing rouge were just talking!" Shadow said to her through the door. He looked back at Amy and saw her about to cry from the memory. "Shhhhh! Amy plz don't cry, plz Amy if rouge found out that I made you upset she'll kick me out"

"It's not you" She said quietly "It's Sonic. I am remembering on how he toughed me and why he looked like an angle when he smiled at me," She sniffed quietly "But I don't like him, he's too fast and too rough for me. I hate him he's not my type" After that talk she was crying but she only did it quietly so that Rouge couldn't hear her and kick Shadow out. Shadow was quite shocked at how she can be mentally strong but physicality soft.

"Amy, I do love you too but I can't be by your side forever. You know that don't you?" Shadow asked as he fidgeted to make Amy look at him.

"I know you'll probably be doing stuff that is dangerous for a girl like me and it don't matter 'coz I love you Shadow I really do." She answered back

"I know you do and yes wen can be together but you can't tell anyone at all" Shadow said as her soothed Amy into making her stop crying.

"Thanks Shadow" She weakly smiled.

"No problem Ames" Shadow said. Then there came a knock on the door and Rouge came into her bedroom with a girl coming inside too but when she saw Amy she nearly dropped all of the clothing to the floor.

she was a brown wolf with blond hair and white angel wings, she had blue eyes. she wore a red spaghetti shirt under a black sleeveless jacket with a black and red skirt and black boots. She had finger less gloves on her hands. Amy looked at her closely and found out that she was her dress maker, she gasped and so did the girl.

"Alicia! Why? Why are you here" Amy asked

"I'm here to give Rouge her cloths that she wanted me to make. Also Why are you out of the palace?" Alicia answered

"I ran away from home" Amy replied

"Why?"

"My father wanted me to marry Sonic the prince of Goron and-" She was interrupted

"Our meant to marry Sonic? Sonic the hedgehog? The evilest prince ever?" Rouge asked

"Yes. Yes I was. And anyways he asked me to marry him. But when I said no he shoved the ring on my finger, and kissed me. I didn't want him to so I struggled, and then I hit him somewhere that made him moan so I pushed him off of me. Took the ring off of my finger, and ran upstairs. I got dressed into this outfit that you made me, packed my stuff and ran off" Amy said.

"Oh I feel sorry for you" Alicia sympathized.

"It's alright. I'm fine" Amy said as tear came to her eyes again. After a while she started to cry and hugged Shadow as he hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Me: That's it for now

Shadow: Really?

Me: Yep and also this has finished so I hoped you liked it

Shadow: Don't flame it.

Sonic: Don't commenet if you don't like

Me: R&R! Thankx

Everyone: Byez!


	4. Chapter 4: The nightmare come's back

**Chapter 4: **The nightmare come's back for Amy and new chara from a special person!

Lightning rose: don't worry shadow ur not an emo!

Shadow: really

Silent (Lightning rose's OC): *whispers to shadow* she's lying

Lightning rose:*hears her* I am not lying! Your just jealous because he's a badass!

Silent: I'm not jealous beside I can do better.

Shadow: yeah right u can't beat me. I'm the ultim...

Silent: shut the hell up about that! Chaos Control! * Freezes time*

Me: *coughs for Silent's attention* You can't freeze time.

Silent: Why not?

Me: 'Coz I'm the author and what I say goes. and I say that the time isn't frozen.

Silent: Why you little! chaos con-

Me: Nahaha! Sorry your powers are banned!

Silent: Aaaarrrrgggghhhhh! I hate you!

Me: What can I say?

Lightning Rose: Well you can say that you are fantastic and Amazing!

Me: You really think that?

Lightning rose: Yeah! Anyways shouldn't you start this chapter?

Me: Oh yeah I forgot lets start it!

* * *

previously on the other chapter: "It's alright. I'm fine" Amy said as a tear came to her eyes again. After a while she started to cry and hugged Shadow as he hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

When all of Amy worries were over she went home(well not exactly home 'coz It's shadow's home). when the were walking Amy sa er fiance coming towards her.

"Amy! Your soo dead!" he shouted as he lunged at her. Shadow didn't have enough time to react 'coz Sonic was punching her face as she cried for him to stop.

"Plz sonic stop your hurting me!" She cried out.

"Good! I indented that to happen!" Sonic shouted. After a while Amy felt the weight come off of her. so she looked up and found a pink hedgehog like her with her hair going up to her waist. she wore a red top and white pants with a pair of blue shoes with a turquoise stripe going down the couldn't see her eyes coz she was on the floor still.

* * *

Me: sorry for the short chapter I was very busy.

Sonic: tell us what we don't know

ME: I hope you liked this chapter byz!


	5. Chapter 5: Better not mess wid Savvy!

Sonic laid there shocked at what just happened he looked up and saw a pink hedgehog on him that was pinning him to the floor with her fist ready to punch him in the face, "Whao!...I din't know that there was another beautiful pink hedgehog" he said as he took a hold of her waist.

"Get off you bastard!" she said as she punched him straight in the face.

Shadow helped Amy up and looked over at the other hedgehog that was rapidly hitting the prince in his face, "I didn't know that you had a twin..." he said in a surprised voice.

"I don't even have a twin sister! I only have Adele and that's it... I don't even know her!" she pointed out to him.

Sonic got up and ran off but whilst he was running he was thinking of a new plan, 'One day my princess... You'll be mine!'.

The other pink hedgehog got up off of the floor and looked around to try and find the other pinky. She looked over at Shadow and found Amy standing next to him, "There you are! My name is Savvy. And I protect everyone that's getting hurt by evil people just like that bitch" she said as she pointed into the direction that Sonic went off to.

Amy nodded her head in understanding, "Ok... Well my name is Amy and I just moved into town. Shadow here is showing me around the place before I go to my new home" she lied as she elbowed Shadow in the stomach. "Arn't cha?" she said as she made him lie with her.

"Yeah... I'm making sure she knows the place better" he said as he rubbed the part of his stomach that was aching like mad from her elbow.

"Good!" she said as she moved her bangs out of her face. Amy had a good look at her eyes and noticed that they were blue. She smiled at her.

* * *

A/N: So sorry if short I kind of lost my mojo again! 'Cause of Hatena shutting down... v_v Why does it have to shut down? I hate it! DX anyways I hoped ya liked this chapter... Hope to see ya soon! ^_^'


End file.
